little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Pisces
|Gender = Female |Eye Color = Turquoise blue |Status = Alive |Occupation = Teacher |Friends = Atsuko Kagari |Anime = Episode 1 (cameo) Episode 7|Movie = Cameo|Voice Jap = Lynn|Voice Eng = Laura Bailey}} is a character in Little Witch Academia. She's a goldfish and the philosophy teacher of Luna Nova Magical Academy. Appearance Pisces is a goldfish with an orange-yellow and green body, four turquoise fins with a large, orange tail and turquoise blue eyes. Although she doesn't wear Luna Nova's teacher uniform due to being a fish, she wears the witch hat worn by all Luna Nova teachers. Personality Pisces is kind and considerate, giving an A+ to Akko despite the near-death experience Akko unintentionally gave her, as well as objective, recognizing how Akko put into practice the philosophies of magic in saving the fish. She also finds staying in a fishbowl all-day boring. Plot Background TV Series A New Beginning She is shown with the other Luna Nova teachers during the opening ceremony of the academy. Orange Submariner Professor Pisces was introduced in the 7th episode of the anime. Due to exams, Akko decides to convince Pisces to give her a good grade on the exam by bribing Pisces with mineral water and poured it into the professor's bowl. This proves to be ineffective as Pisces went unconscious due to the bottled water. In a panic, Akko accidentally drops Pisces down the drain. Pisces ended up in a lake and spent some time swimming freely in the open water until she was caught in an illegal fish cage along with a family of an endangered fish species. Later on, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy, along with an unnamed fish come across the fishing cage. The unnamed fish immediately recognizes the trapped fish as its family. Unaware that Pisces was in the cage as well, Lotte tells Akko that they should keep searching for the professor and come back to the cage later. However, as Akko hears the unnamed fish's weeping, she uses the last bit of magic in her wand and successfully opens the fish trap and frees the fish family. As Akko notices Pisces emerging from the cage along with the other fish, Sucy notices that there is still a fish trapped in the ascending cage. Akko swims to the surface and frees the last fish while sternly berating the poacher. As the three students race back to the academy with Pisces, they were too late and the three were sent to the headmistress's office. While Professor Finnelan demands Akko to be expelled, Professor Ursula states that Akko has much improved compared to previously as well as noting Akko's selflessness during the rescue. Pisces also states that Akko passed her exam; despite Akko's attempt to cheat through the exam, she was able to put magic philosophy into practice by saving the fish from being captured. Because of Ursula, Pisces, and as well as getting a call from an environmental agency who wanted to praise the student who saved the endangered fish species, Akko was given a less severe punishment rather than expulsion. Relationships Akko Kagari Akko initially did not understand her at all due to her limited knowledge of magical languages. Trying to impress her professor, she made Pisces almost die due to exposure to mineral water and was accidentally thrown away into the sewers by her. Despite all this, she quickly forgave Akko and had no complaints about her behavior whatsoever, giving her an A+ in the magical language exam. Nelson Pisces appears to maintain a healthy professional relationship with Nelson. The latter is shown to want to help her when she thinks that "Pisces" (who is actually a fishing jig made to substitute the lost Pisces) is sick and is willing to conduct the magical language exam for her until she recovers from her "illness". Trivia * Professor Pisces is the only teacher that isn't human. * She is based on the zodiac sign of the same name. Coincidentally, the actual sign for the zodiac is a fish. Gallery pisces.jpg Navigation es:Pisces Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Staff Category:Non-humans Category:Witch